


Beautiful

by Borsari



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Красота всегда в глазах смотрящего.
Kudos: 5





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597487) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Говорят, что ее брат красивый. Золотой принц, принадлежащий к самому благородному дому, прекрасный мальчик, который однажды, если Бог того пожелает, будет царствовать над Иерусалимским королевством и защищать его для христианского мира.  
Сибилла все никак не может ясно вспомнить его — своего младшего брата. Она видит обрывки образов, когда занимается в монастыре. Собирает травы, пачкая руки сладким ароматом, и вспоминает запах детства и летящие юбки служанок. За рукоделием в памяти вспыхивает солнечный свет, яркий и острый, который играл на затененных плитках, когда она бежала по двору, а за ней эхом следовал мальчишеский смех.  
Она читает, припоминая, что у него в клетке была ручная птица. Не одна из тех птиц, обитающих на Святой Земле, а птица из Булони, места настолько далекого и непостижимого, что оно казалось экзотическим, хотя сама птица была серой и тусклой. Песня ее походила на бульканье. Она это помнит. Однажды она стянула с клетки темную ткань, чтобы увидеть, заставить ее петь, а птица просто сидела и смотрела на нее.  
Когда Сибилла совершает утреннее омовение, она наливает холодную воду из глиняного кувшина в каменную миску. Она наклоняет ее к окну, чтобы солнце коснулось поверхности воды, и изучает свое отражение, задаваясь вопросом, а красива ли она сама.

* * *

Балдуина коронуют в возрасте тринадцати лет. Он пишет ей вскоре после этого. Не коротенькую записку, надиктованную писцу, а личное письмо, написанное его собственной рукой. Сибилла сидит в саду и смотрит на изгибы почерка своего брата. Он аккуратный, но нерешительный. Ей кажется это интересным, поэтому она сравнивает почерк со своими собственными каракулями. Ее двоюродная бабушка Иовета, настоятельница монастыря, заявляет, что скачущие предложения Сибиллы являются доказательством ее импульсивного, непредсказуемого характера.  
— Бабушка Мелисенда была импульсивной и непредсказуемой, — говорит Сибилла.  
Иовета хмыкает.  
— Она была королевой.  
Со своим следующим письмом брат посылает ей нитку жемчуга. Сибилла обвивает жемчуг вокруг запястья и подносит руку к свету, любуясь блеском, который контрастирует с ее кожей. Хоть она и живет в стенах монастыря, а ее двоюродная бабушка постоянно напоминает закрывать лицо, у Сибиллы веснушки, потому что она слишком часто улыбается солнцу, а ее руки загорелые. И жемчуг похож на нее — он не белый, а сочетание сливок и золота.  
— Суета, — заявляет Иовета, когда Сивилла показывает ей жемчуг. — Пока ты живешь в этих стенах, тебе не нужны безделушки.  
Сибилла крепче сжимает ожерелье.  
— Я принцесса.  
— Это не делает тебя достойной.  
— Брат прислал его мне в подарок.  
Иовета поджимает губы.  
— Он хочет от тебя согласия.  
— Я так не думаю, — Сибилла касается пальцем жемчуга и перекатывает его по запястью. — Я уверена, он считает, что жемчуг идет мне.  
Бормоча что-то о гордости, Иовета отворачивается.  
Сибилла знает, что дело не в гордости и не в покорности. Балдуин ничего не просит в своих письмах. Он не требует, чтобы она подготовила себя к помолвке. Вместо этого его письма простые, теплые, это фрагменты памяти и обсуждения стихов, а иногда он нахваливает своих прекрасных ястребов. Балдуин король, но еще он просто мальчик, а она его старшая сестра. Он пишет ей не для того, чтобы командовать ее жизнью и верностью, а потому что любит. Теперь она помнит, что они были близки, когда были маленькими, до того, как их разлучил долг. Сибилла помнит, и она рада, что они снова не чужие друг другу.

* * *

Она носит жемчуг вокруг запястья под рукавами, пока не решив, что с ним делать. Однажды вечером она прожигает шелковую нить и снимает с нее жемчуг. Он разлетается по полу, а она ползет за ним, смеясь.  
Два дня спустя она сопровождает свою двоюродную бабушку во время визита за пределы монастыря. Большую часть пути они передвигаются в паланкине, и Сибилла только мельком видит город: здания из глиняного кирпича и камня, трепетание разноцветных тентов, кучи специй и фруктов и отрезы тканей на рынке, запахи людей и лошадей. Пыль и жара. Она видит нищих. Одни искалечены войной, другие — болезнью и скверной. Когда паланкин на мгновение останавливается, Сибилла берет одну из жемчужин и бросает ее бедняку, чье увечное тело совершенно не подходит его открытому привлекательному лицу.  
Человек смотрит на нее секунду, а потом, просияв, хватает жемчужину.  
Сибилла улыбается и опускает занавеску.  
В течение нескольких недель или месяцев она таким образом отдает еще несколько жемчужин, аккуратно выбирая, кто их получает. Она слушает сплетни прислуги и привратника монастыря и посылает жемчужины тем, кого считает наиболее достойным или кому действительно нужна надежда. Например, недавно овдовевшей молодой матери или плотнику, чья мастерская сгорела.  
Она хранит память об этих дарах только в своем сердце и молитвах. Балдуин отправляет еще много писем, но больше никогда не шлёт подарков. Он не спрашивает, понравился ли ей жемчуг, и поэтому она тоже не упоминает о нем.

* * *

Когда Сибилле шестнадцать, ей говорят, что она выйдет замуж. Время ее безвестности в монастыре закончилось, и она отправляется в Иерусалим под усиленной охраной. Естественно, она интересуется будущим мужем, но вообще ей любопытно вновь встретиться с братом.  
Балдуин такой же красивый, как о нем и говорят. Прекрасный, как солнце, одетый в белый шелк и золотую ткань, драгоценности украшают его лоб ослепительным обручем. Но когда она подходит ближе, чтобы подарить ему поцелуй мира, то замечает белые пятна, разбросанные по его коже, словно просвечивающие сквозь мрамор вены, и видит безжизненность его верхней губы.  
Его речь медленная и размеренная, когда он обращается к ней. После обмена любезностями он говорит:  
— Некоторое время назад я подарил тебе подарок, сестра.  
Она кладет руку себе на грудь, на которой почти броней лежит золото и драгоценности.  
— Вы подарили мне много подарков, ваше величество.  
Он хмурится, отмахиваясь рукой с такими же отметинами, как и на лице. Его мизинец высох, кажется, он будто сжался в себя.  
— Не эти безделушки. Это выбор нашей матери. Я говорю о другом подарке.  
Сибилла смотрит прямо ему в глаза.  
— Жемчуг.  
— Я выбрал его сам в надежде, что он тебе понравится, — Балдуин слегка наклоняет голову. Драгоценности на его головном уборе сталкиваются друг с другом и перезваниваются тихими шорохами. Они не такие яркие, как выражение его глаз, полных скрытого веселья. — Я мало знаю о том, что нравится женщинам, но так как ты больше, чем простая женщина, так как ты моя сестра...  
Сибилла смеется.  
— Я была в восторге от вашего подарка, выше величество.  
Он улыбается своей лучшей улыбкой.  
— Тогда, возможно, ты будешь иногда носить его.

* * *

Она надевает жемчуг на свадьбу с Гильомом Длинный Меч.  
Ее мать поднимает шум, хочет, чтобы она выбросила его и надела что-то более подходящее для принцессы Иерусалимской, но Сибилла отказывается.  
— С таким простым ожерельем я выгляжу скромной, — говорит Сибилла.  
Ее мать недовольна.  
— С ним ты похожа на девицу из монастыря.  
Сибилла прикусывает щеку изнутри.  
— Возможно, это напомнит моему мужу, что у брака помимо земных задач есть еще и священная цель.  
Во время церемонии Гильом ни разу не смотрит на жемчуг. Кажется, молодости и красоты Сибиллы пока вполне достаточно.  
А вот Балдуин смотрит. Смотрит многозначительно. Она перебрала ожерелье, широко расставив оставшиеся жемчужины. Она отказывается извиняться за то, что сделала, поэтому носит его, на скрываясь.  
Губы ее брата даже не дергаются, но она видит смешинки в его глазах.

* * *

Болезнь пожирает его. Балдуин усыхает и чахнет, в то время как Сибилла тяжелеет ребенком.  
— Я назову его в честь тебя, — говорит она ему, зная, что однажды станет королевой, зная, что носит наследника Иерусалимского королевства.  
— У твоего мужа нет права голоса в этом вопросе? — удивленно спрашивает Балдуин.  
Сибилла вскидывает голову и совсем не по-женски фыркает:  
— Нет.  
Теперь у нее много жемчуга: головные уборы, ожерелья и серьги — все они покрыты жемчугом. Это подарки от ее бескорыстного мужа и поклонников. Но все же она носит подарок Балдуина — на шее под алым богато украшенным шелковым шарфом.  
Посмеиваясь, Балдуин тянется к стоящему рядом серебряному кубку. Болезнь делает его неуклюжим, поэтому он опрокидывает его. Вино выливается, густые красные капли текут по столу на мощеный плиткой пол внутреннего двора. Слуги уже спешат, но Сибилла взмахом руки отсылает их. Она вытирает стол, наливает ещё вина, подносит кубок к его руке и оборачивает его белые мертвые пальцы вокруг ножки.  
Балдуин изучает Сибиллу взглядом.  
— Я тебе не противен?  
Она возвращается на свое место.  
— Мне противна болезнь. Ты — нет.  
— Хитрый ответ.  
— Правдивый, — Сибилла прикусывает губу и добавляет: — Я боюсь, что тебе больно. Не физически — я знаю, что ты не чувствуешь боль в пораженных областях, но... Я боюсь, что онемение может повернуться внутрь и навредить твоей душе.  
— Король несет ответственность за более чем одну душу, — Балдуин уже не может улыбаться, но взгляд в его глазах сама нежность. — Даже если я потеряю свою, есть другие, которые нуждаются в моей заботе и внимании.  
Она кладет руку на едва заметный изгиб своего живота.  
— Как ты делаешь это? Как ты несешь вес этой ответственности?  
Его смех, низкий и скрипучий, похож на засохшие листья, унесенные сквозь пыль.  
— С большим терпением. По крайней мере, именно этому научила меня болезнь. Терпению и, возможно, прощению.  
— А надежде?  
Балдуин качает головой.  
— Не для себя, но для других душ.  
Они замолкают и слушают пение птиц.

* * *

Ее муж умирает, брат вступает в войну против Саладина, а сама Сибилла разрешается сыном. Как и было обещано, она называет его Балдуином в честь его дяди. Она смотрит на своего ребенка и задается вопросом, станет ли он красивым и сияющим или будет похож на ее покойного мужа.  
Она снова стягивает жемчуг с нитки и подвешивает несколько штук на золотую цепочку над колыбелью. Ее сын наблюдает, как он мерцает на свету, и машет крошечными кулачками. Она все не может понять, тянется ли он к жемчугу или пытается оттолкнуть его.

* * *

Когда Балдуин возвращается в Иерусалим, он весь окутан тканью. Он даже не позволяет ей подойти и сесть с ним рядом. Он прячется за тонкими драпировками и носит маску из льна с прорезями для глаз, рта и носа — пародия на человеческое лицо.  
Королевский двор сочувствует ему, жалеет, а кто-то смотрит с пренебрежением. Сибилла отказывается скорбеть. Несмотря на то, что богатств у нее в изобилии, она забирает оставшиеся жемчужины и, переодевшись, идет к кузнецу у Рыбных ворот и просит его сделать маску образа Аполлона.  
Кузнец откладывает другие дела, чтобы выполнить ее заказ, и через несколько дней она получает серебряную маску. Она оборачивает ее в дерюгу и относит своему брату. Отодвигает шторы, хоть он и говорит ей не подходить ближе.  
Она дюжину раз репетировала слова, которые скажет в этот момент, но вот она здесь, и ее язык теряет свое красноречие. Сибилла достает маску, предлагая ее брату.  
— Аполлон — бог солнца, вечно молодой и прекрасный, — говорит Балдуин с улыбкой в голосе.  
— Он искренне любил свою сестру, — Сибилла подходит ближе, сохраняя в голосе спокойствие. — Давай я помогу тебе, брат.  
Балдуин снимает льняную маску. Его рот искривлен, а кожа покрыта пятнами, щеки впалые, но глаза все еще сияют нежностью.  
— Ты красивый, — говорит ему Сибилла.  
Он кладет руку в перчатке поверх её ладони, когда она прикладывает серебряную маску к его лицу. Как только маска оказывается на месте, Балдуин прикасается к ней. Его глаза улыбаются.  
— Теперь я красивый. 


End file.
